My prior designs of pedal lever bicycles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,272,096; 4,300,784 and 4,421,334. Another type of pedal lever bicycle which has been advertised and shown at bicycle shows is that advertised by a company known as Alenax.
While my prior bicycles were much more efficient than conventional bicycles, some minor disadvantages were found to be present in these revolutionary bicycles. Specifically, with the rear wheel brake located toward the front top of the rear wheel, a bridge was required across between the two rear frame members, and some design compromises were required to avoid interference between the upwardly swinging rear end of the pedal lever and the bridge and associated brake. In addition, with the configuration of the pedal lever as shown in my prior patents, it was not practical to change the "gear ratio" over as broad a range as might be preferable. In addition, the Alenax bicycle had a pedal lever location and configuration wherein the rear portion of the pedal levers could interfere with or strike the bicycle riders' legs.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a clean overall mechanical design for a pedal lever bicycle which obviates all of the disadvantages mentioned hereinabove, and permits extremely wide changes in mechanical advantage, or "gear ratio".